Tales of Sympholoid
by Happymystery12
Summary: A series of one-shots based on VOCALOID songs. Lloys is in almost all of them. Rated JIC. Please R&R :3 Have a nice day.
1. Cendrillon: Lloyd and Sheena

**CHAPTER 1: Cendrillon: Lloyd Irving/Sheena Fujibayashi**

She was on her way home after running some errands for her stepmother. A masked man stopped her and pulled her into an alley.

"I-I don't want any trouble..." she said shyly and fearfully.

"Go to the castle tonight..." The masked man snapped his fingers and her rags were turned into a beautiful ballroom dress. "And kill the Prince of the Red Kingdom." The masked man held a gun to her head. "Or else." The masked man handed her a knife. "Kill him with this."

She went to the castle. She was nervous. She finally had enough courage to go inside.

He saw her. The purple-haired maiden in a white dress. "Hello," she said kindly. "Would you like to dance?" He held out a hand.

"Thank you." She smiled and accepted the offer.

While they were dancing, she looked nervously through the crowd, trying to find the masked man. "..."

"Is something wrong, my beauty?" he asked her. He smiled.

"N-no. It's nothing." She shook her head.

He nervously glanced at the clock tower. Eleven fifty-nine. "..."

"Prince?" She looked up at him.

He shook his head and smiled. "Nothing's wrong."

The bell rang. It was midnight. She let out a cry! "G-goodbye, Prince!!" She stabbed him, tears streaming down her face.

"A-ah...." He dropped to the ground and she dropped to her knees.

The masked man was gone. She sat looking over his body.

"M-my beauty..." he said hours later. He smiled and stood, helping her up. She had only left a cut. "Let us escape together."

"Yes!" She smiled and they ran out into the night, never to be seen again.

* * *

Yay for Sheloyd!


	2. Adolescnece: Genis and Presea

**CHAPTER 2: Adolescence: Genis and Presea**

They'd always been together. He was her knight, and she was his princess. But now their families were separating them.

"I don't want you to leave yet, my knight," she said helplessly as she sat up in bed.

"But I must, my dearest princess." He sighed. "My parents will be coming soon."

She stood. Her flannel nightgown flowed around her small body. "Please stay. I'm afraid of monsters..."

He laughed. "Isn't that childish?"

"Y-yeah..." She blushed.

"I'll never leave you, my sweet." He lied down next to her. "Good night."

"Good night..." She fell asleep next to him.

* * *

Sorry this one is so short.


	3. Alice of Human Sacrifice

**CHAPTER 3: Alice of Human Sacrifice: Lloyd, Zelos, Colette, Genis & Raine**

The group of five was camping outside Meltokio. It had been three years since they saved the world.

Lloyd stood. "I'm bored. Wanna tell ghost stories?"

"Sure," Genis said.

Colette clapped. "That sounds like fun!"

"Eh. Kay." Zelos shrugged.

"I might as well." Raine put down her book.

Lloyd told them, "We're all going to come up with a part to it. I'll start... Once upon a time, there was a little dream."

Zelos continued it. "No one knows who dreamt it. It was such a small dream."

It was Colette's turn. "This made the little dream think: 'I don't want to disappear. How can I make people dream me?'"

Then Raine. "The little dream thought and at last had an idea."

Genis continued the story as everyone's eyes turned red. "'I will draw people to me.... and they will make my world."

Lloyd started singing. "The first ALICE was a gallant red one. Wielding a sword in a hand in the Wonderland. Slicing down everything in his way. He was followed by a bloody red path. This new ALICE deep in the woods, was trapped as a wanted fugitive. If it weren't for the red path that he made, no one would think he even existed..." He dropped to his knees, closing his eyes.

Zelos then started. "The second ALICE was a fragile blue one. Singing to the world in the Wonderland. Filling regions with false created notes, that were of a crazy blue world. This new ALICE was that of a rose. He was shot and killed by a madman. It left a flower blooming sadly red. The one who was loved was now forgotten." He dropped to his knees and closed his eyes.

Colette then started. "The third ALICE was a little green one. Very cute and dear in the Wonderland. She charmed people to her every beck and call. She made a strange green country. This new ALICE was the country's queen. She was taken over by a distorted dream. She was afraid of losing to death. She would forever rule her country."

Raine and Genis then sang. "During this two children walked in the woods. They had a tea party under rose trees. An invitation from the castle for them was... the trumps card of hearts! The fourth ALICE was two siblings. Their curiosity in the Wonderland. They went through many different doors. Coming not too long ago on a yellow boat. The stubborn older sister! And smart little brother. Though they were closest to ALICE'S WONDERLAND! They were never woken from their deep dreaming. They forever wandered in the Wonderland!"

It happened because of this cursed story....

Lloyd singlehandedly sliced down many on Derris-Kharlan, then was trapped in its forest. Zelos was shot and killed by a madman because of his songs. Colette forever ruled Derris-Kharlan. Raine and Genis never woke up from their dreams of the Wonderland...


	4. Cantarella: Lloyd and Sheena

**CHAPTER 4: Cantarella: Lloyd and Sheena**

He wanted her so badly. He didn't know it, but so did she. The first night they met, they fell for each other, but thought the other didn't feel the same way.

He devised a plan to have her as his girl. He sat in his room with a bottle of the drug. He poured it into her wine before she came.

"Please, sit," he said, staying completely calm. He picked up his wine glass and took a drink. She did the same.

"Thank you for inviting me over," she said.

After about an hour of talking, both were finished with their wine. She suddenly felt sleepy. "M-may I rest...?"

"Of course." He smiled.

After a few minutes, she was out cold. "Heh..." He was about to make his move, but he stopped himself. "I... I can't... I just can't...." He started to cry, feeling guilty about his plans.

"L-Lloyd..." She woke up.

"A-Ah! Sh-Sheena?" He was taken aback by her sudden awakening.

She smiled. "Come capture me."

They kissed...

* * *

Again, sorry it's short.


	5. The Disappearence of Colette Brunel

**CHAPTER FIVE: The Disappearance of Colette Brunel**

"_I don't want to die..._" Colette cried. One the last of the seals was released, she would die, though. "_L-Lloyd..._"

"_After I'm born, I finally realized, I exist to become an angel. Chosen One fated to live forever. Even though it hurts my heart, my body accepts it just fine. Wanting to eat, but can't, staring up at the sky, wanting this to just end. Emotion is the base, but it is now unsteady. The village I came from doesn't want me. I see the inevitable result of the ending life of a Chosen One!_" she sang fast.

Lloyd held out a hand. "Colette, don't go!!" he yelled.

"_Lloyd... I wish that... I can stay... I want to stay with you so much... I've been practicing singing... so..._

"_There was a time when life was so fun for me! But why can't I feel anymore? When I remember all the friends I've made over the time I was alive, I feel a little better. The things I've been able to do as a human have been fading. My end is drawing near. What I believed in, the world never needing me only is an image that repeats itself in my mirror. 'Colette, don't go!' you shouted to me. This is my farewell song condensed!_

"_You'll never forget my existence, but I can't stay much longer. I'm so sorry, Lloyd, this is what it's like to become an angel. I don't even have the strength to stop it. My life has been so short. I've made you upset just by being the Chosen One, I'm sorry to have made you worry. I'm starting to forget all the fun times we had. Can you still remember the taste of the cookies? It's you I'll never forget!_

"_I... I wanna stay... Please, Remiel, I wanna stay with Lloyd!!_" she yelled.

"Colette!!" Lloyd reached out to her, but was held back.

"_I think I'm a bad angel... I'm such a klutz and I always fall... Please... G-Goddess Martel... Let it end by your own hand..._

"_Now my words are just pulling me closer and closer... I don't want to leave my best friend. But I just drive myself closer to my death... I try to remember all of my good friends. But I can't seem to find those memories. They're shattering like glass. You know I'm in pain, my soul is vanishing. I can't stay much longer!_

"_I just wanted to stay alive and live a normal life, but it's a futile wish because of my duty. Sacrifice my soul so I can tell you this, a condensed farewell song!_

"_After I'm born, I finally realized, I exist to become an angel. Chosen One fated to live forever. Even though it hurts my heart, my body accepts it just fine. Wanting to eat, but can't, staring up at the sky, wanting this to just end. Emotion is the base, but it is now unsteady. The village I came from doesn't want me. I see the inevitable result of the ending life of a Chosen One! I'm singing to the end, just to tell you this, my last song that I want you to hear, I want to stay longer, but that's too much too much to wish for. This is my farewell. My soul is disappearing; reduced to nothing, locked inside my closed heart. My wishes were just fantasies, this is just too sad. I can't remember anything now, except for you, Lloyd. I know this isn't what you thought it would be like, I just want to say my final farewell,_" she sang.

"_Thank you, Lloyd... and.... farewell..._" She was then turned into an angel.

"Colette!!" Lloyd yelled.

* * *

I think the game should've had that scene like this. XP


	6. Magnet: Kratos and Raine

**CHAPTER 6: Magnet: Kratos and Raine**

He didn't know why, but she attracted him... well, like a _magnet_. Bad pun.

She felt the same way. She had told Genis and Genis had just gotten up and walked away.

He had told Lloyd, and Lloyd had the same reaction as Genis.

One day, Genis and Lloyd started plotting a play to push him and her together. They decided it would be a romance about an angel and a demon who fell in love and whose families were at war.

When Genis and Lloyd told the others, except him and her, they agreed. Eventually, Lloyd and Genis talked him and her into it... and he and she were the main characters.

The climax of the play, the kiss between him and her, seemed to come in an eternity for him and her.

"Yet if our love is unforgivable then all the more~ we become fired up!" They kissed...

* * *

Yes, this one sucks to me. --; I'm making a Joker one for next chapter.


	7. Joker: Zelos and Sheena

**CHAPTER 7: Joker: Zelos Wilder and Sheena Fujibayashi**

An invitation came to her from an old house long abandoned. "..." She reluctantly decided to see what this invitation meant, and that would mean going to the house...

As she walked out into the dark clearing, she saw the house. She walked towards it and soon went inside.

Inside was a red-haired man wearing a full suit and short top hat. A black mask was over just part of his face.

"_Let's begin a new showtime_," he sang. "_Invite a woman in her prime_." He gestured to her, and she blushed.

"_Why don't we play a card game_?" Five cards appeared in his hand, then flew out of his hand and landed on the table in this order: Joker, Ace of Spades, Ace of Diamonds, Ace of Clubs, Ace of Hearts.

"_No need to know the other's name_," he sang, grasping her hand and leading her to the table.

She thought carefully.

"_Do you understand the rules? True love is only for fools._" He smiled as she chose the center card. It floated up to reveal the Joker card.

"_If you want a pretty favor, the consequences will now waver._"

She stood as the five cards surrounded her.

"_If you make a choice, you will not be able to take it back because..._"

She passed out.

"_I have already put my cards into play._

"_JOKER, a girl on the verge of tears. JOKER, a burl of created fears. __JOKER, a second of great pleasure. JOKER, a beckoned run away leisure..._"

He and she floated over a city.

"_This is a new world to you  
The forest melting into blue  
My need's at a fever pitch  
I hope yours isn't in a kitsch  
If I make a choice, I will not be able to take it back because  
You have already put your cards into play!_"

They were now back in the house and he was ready to kill her.

"Joker," he heard. He thought it was her voice. "Joker..." It was louder this time. She woke up before he could kill her.

"_JOKER, your light dimming into a glow. JOKER, your sight brimming with a mad flow. JOKER, your body taught all the wrong things. JOKER, your shoddy thought's on a strong string,_" he sang. "_JOKER , a girl on the verge of tears. JOKER, a burl of created fears. __JOKER, a second of great pleasure. JOKER, a beckoned run away leisure..._"

They ran away from the house together, happy.

* * *

I got the idea for this listening to 'Joker,' another VOCALOID song. I kept thinking which pairing would be best, and I decided on Shellos. ^^;


	8. Ievan Polkka

**INTERMISSION: Ievan Polkka**

It was just a normal day for Lloyd and the gang in Meltokio. Colette had gone to the market for vegetables.

While Colette was out, she saw street performers waving leeks to odd music. "Excuse me," she said to one of the performers, a girl with teal hair tied in pigtails, "what are you doing?"

"We're leekspinning!" the girl said happily. "All you do is wave a leek with Ievan Polkka playing."

"Wow, that sounds really fun!" Colette cheered, clapping her hands.

"Here." The girl handed Colette a CD. "This has the music on it. You can get leeks at the market."

"Thanks! Bye!" Colette went to the market, but fell on the way. (XD) "Leeks, leeks..." She finally found some. "Eight leeks. Perfect!" She smiled and put them in her basket, then went to get the vegetables on the list Genis had given her.

When she returned to Zelos' house, she had the leeks and CD in one basket and the stuff on the list in another. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Hey, Colette. Why are ya so happy?" Sheena's eyes trailed down to the basket with the leeks, and her smile grew to the size of Colette's. "Leeks? You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Colette thought for a second. "Oh! We can get everyone to leekspin with us!"

"Bingo." Sheena nodded.

"Hey, my beauties!" Zelos said happily. "Ooh, leeks." He smiled and grabbed one. "I have a CD player. Gimme that CD."

Sheena yelled, "Everyone, get down here!"

Lloyd, Genis, Raine, Regal, and Presea came downstairs.

"What's up, Sheena?" Lloyd asked.

"Grab a leek!" Sheena held out the basket, which now contained seven leeks.

Everyone questioningly grabbed one and the song started.

Colette started it off, waving her leek as the song started. Sheena followed, and, one by one, so did most of the others in this order: Genis, Zelos, Lloyd, Raine, and Regal. Presea just stared at the leek, confused. "How is this so entertaining to everyone?" she thought aloud.

"Presea, is something wrong?" Genis asked her.

"I don't get it..." Presea waved the leek a little. "What's so entertaining about an onion?"

"You have to listen to the song and wave it to the beat," Genis said as he stood beside her. "Watch," he said as the song started again. He waved it to the beat, singing the background vocals, Len's part.

Presea watched for a few seconds before starting, singing Rin's part softly. After about half the song, she smiled and started singing louder and having more fun with it. She started dancing around while leekspinning, which inspired others to do so as well.

Soon, everyone was singing and dancing as they leekspun. At the center off all the merry-merry happy-happy were Presea and Genis, who were enjoying it the most.

* * *

TBC in PART 2!


	9. Fear Garden: Presea

**CHAPTER 9: Fear Garden: Presea**

"Here is one, here's two, here is three, and four. Here is five, here's six, here's seven, ten!" Presea smiled.

She grabbed the dead boy's arm and yanked it away from the body. She grabbed a flower pot and stabbed the elbow into it so it looked like the hand reached out of the pot. The black-colored nails of the hand seemed to pull his fingers. She wiped her forehead, wiping away sweat and blood.

"Fear Garden!" she sang. "Fear Garden! Fear Garden! So don't run away!"

"Hands with five fingers are the best, thought sometimes I only get four fingers..." she continued the next day at school.

"Er... hi Presea," a boy named Genis Sage said as he came up to her. "Um... do you wanna hang out after school?"

"Sure." She smiled at him.

"Um... I-I heard you have a garden."

"Yes. That's right."

"Could you tell me a little bit about it?" he asked.

"Nope. Sorry. I can't tell anyone about my secret garden. Meet me at the gate and I'll take you to it."

"Okay!" He smiled and walked away.

She smirked. "He can't see my game. The poor sap." She laughed a low and evil laugh. "He'll be dead before he realizes it."

After school, she met him at the gate. "Hello Genis!" she chimed.

"Hi. Well, let's go!" He smiled as she led him to her house.

"So, what kinds of flowers do you have in your garden?" he asked her a few minutes after they left school.

"I cannot tell anyone about my secret garden," she said. "I told you. You have eyes, you'll see."

He, oddly, was troubled by this. She smiled. "We're here." She pulled him into the backyard as night fell.

He was horrified by what he saw. "Y-you're that murderer everyone's been talking about." He felt sick to his stomach and dropped to his knees.

"Come with me." She took him to a secluded area in the forest, bringing a pot filled halfway with soil with them.

"P-Presea, no! Please spare me!" Genis begged.

"I cannot tell anyone about my secret garden. I also cannot let anyone tell." She killed him. She grabbed his right arm and wrenched it away from his body, then stabbed the soil of her pot. She went home and scrubbed all the blood from her uniform.

The next day at school, everyone was talking about Genis' murder.

"Did ya hear that Genis was murdered?" "Yeah, I heard about that. They found his body last night. Right arm gone, just like last time." "That's horrible! What could someone do to avoid capture for SO LONG?" "I dunno. Hey, Presea?" One student turned to the pinkette, who had zoned out.

"Huh?" She blinked and turned to the girl.

"Do you know anything about the murders that have been happening?"

"No," she said.

She turned to the others and started talking again.

Presea sighed and smirked. _They'll never know. They'll never know what I've done. I will kill them all just to keep my garden a secret..._

"Only lies, there are only lies... maybe. Fufufu."


End file.
